Fleeting Thoughts
by kaze-no-fuite
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are together. Sakura and Naruto are togther. Hinata is having these strange feelings everytime she's around Sasuke or Naruto. She doesnt understand them. But she knows something isn't right. Like she's being lied to and they dont even re
1. Chapter 1

**_Fleeting Thoughts_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Hinata's Feelings_**

Her thoughts were clouded when she said yes to Naruto. Her thoughts have been for about a week ever since Sasuke and Hinata started dating. They were all 17 now and Sasuke had decided it was time to start rebuilding his clan. He chose Hinata. No one was surprised there. She was the strongest girl that had graduated from their class.

Sakura-Chan, what's wrong? Naruto asked as they sat in the glass eating rice balls.  
N-nothing, she said with a start. I was just thinking. Sorry.

Naruto kept wondering if she was dating him because of Sasuke and Hinata. Of course, he thought. sigh

Sakura you know you don't have to go out with me just because of Sasuke and Hinata. I..

Don't be silly. It's not because of that. She said. But deep down she know that was why.  
Well I have to go Naruto but I will see you tomorrow. Ok.  
Ok, Naruto looked down. He wasn't ready to call it a day. He didn't want to have to go home to his empty apartment. He looked up only to see the dark starry night and the big round white moon. The moonlight up the streets of Konoha and had made everything look so pretty with its white glow.

Sakura stood up and wiped off all the grass that was stuck to her. Well bye Naruto, she said with a sad smile on her face and a false happy voice. She's been like this for a week now. She has yet to yell at me and she's being nice, Naruto thought. Damn Sasuke. If you don't mind can I walk you home? Naruto asked.  
Sure, She said

The glow of the moon helped them see as they went to Sakura's house. Well see you tomorrow, Naruto said as they reached the front door. Sakura nodded. Then she opened the door and went inside. Naruto began to think about the mission he has to do tomorrow. He hadn't had a mission with Sasuke and Sakura in a long time. Naruto began to walk down the streets to his apartment when he notices someone in the shadows. He smiles. Hey Sasuke, Naruto said. What do you want? He snared I see you and Sakura are getting a long just fine, Sasuke said with a smirk.  
It's none of your damn business, Naruto snapped. Him and Sasuke have been fighting more ever since Hinata and him started dating. He didn't know why. He thinks its because of how heart broken Sakura is. But he really wasn't sure. We have a mission tomorrow so I'm going to go home and sleep, Naruto said. Then Naruto vanished. Leaving Sasuke in the streets by himself.

morning

Naruto throw and his cloths. Damn it I'm going to be late. Tsunade I really going to yell at me. He opened his window and jumped out onto the next building. This has to be faster, he thought. He jumped down from the building only to run into Hinata. N-Naruto-kun, came a small shy voice from behind him. Oh Hi Hinata, Naruto said. How have you been?

F-fine. Its been awhile since we've talked Naruto-kun. She said as she twiddled her fingers. I was wandering if you.  
Sorry Hinata but I'm going to be late. Tsunade's going to kill me. Later Naruto said as he ran leaving the girl behind. Hinata just stood there. She then went back to what she came for. To buy food. She looked around the shops. Something didnt seemed right to her. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Not only in Sasuke but just now she felt it in Naruto too. She had grown to like Sasuke more then Naruto because of all the missions they had to do together. She Went into a shop and sat down at the table. A waitress came up and asked what she wanted. I would just like a cup of green tea please, Hinata said in her shy voice. Ok coming right up, the waitress said. Hinata couldn't help but wondering what these feeling were that she kepted getting. The feelings she felt every time she was around Naruto or Sasuke. Here you go, the waitress said interrupting her thinking. T-thank you, Hinata said. Then she went back to her think. She stared into the green colored tea and thought about everything else that was happening. But she always ended up thinking about those feelings she got. She really didn't understand them. This was the first time she has ever felt them. She took a sip of green tea hoping it would get rid of her thoughts. Hey Hinata, came a voice from behind.  
She turned only to be surprised. I-Ino what are you doing here? She said shockingly.  
Oh nothing just doing shopping and thought I would come in for a drink. How's Sasuke? Ino asked.  
His fine. He really doesn't talk much but hopefully he will open up a little more as time goes on. Hinata said. She did want to tell Ino about the feelings she kept getting. She thought that Ino would just think she was being paranoid or something like that so she didn't want to tell her. Time went by fast as the two sat there and talked. Hinata was happy to be talking to someone. It help to keep her mind off things. Ino looked up and out the window. Oh God! It's late and I'm supposed to take care of the flower shop today. I promised mother. Well see you later Hinata, Ino said as she jump out the chair and flew out the door. Hinata didn't get the chance to say good bye. She looked into her glass and realized it was empty. It was late. She got up from her chair. She decided it was time to go home too.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleeting Thoughts

Chapter 2

Mission

Naruto burst into Tsunade's office. "NARUTO YOU ARE LATE. I thought I said not to be late," Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I just woke up a little late you old hag. Give me a brake," Naruto yelled while trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke turned and smirked at Naruto. "Dobe your holding us up," Sasuke said.

"Shut up you bastard," Naruto said as he went a stood next to Sakura.

"Ok! Your mission is to protect Mr.Yamada here," She said while pointing a fingure to a young tall dark man. "You well need to keep him out of all danger. He is being followed by someone and they are planning to attack the village. Which is the other part of your mission. Help defend the small village."

"ALRIGHT! Something fun to do. Thanks." Naruto said. I can wait to get started. "This is going to be so fun."

"Oh yeah one more thing." Tsunade said. "I was just going to have it be the three of you but I decided that Hyuuga Hinata well be joining you."

"Huh," Everyone said with a surprised look on their faces. Then the door open. Hinata walk shyly in and stood next to Sasuke. That feel came back to her. She wanted to forget about it but every time she's near them it comes back.

"Ok. Everyone came leave now."

Naruto turned to Sakura only to see the same sad look on her face that he had seen the day before.

"Damn it, I don't understand what everyone sees in that guy. Who cares who he is with Sakura. I know you will find someone who will want to be with you." Naruto wanted to yell those word but he couldn't . He was afraid that he might upset Sakura if he did. Naruto lefted his head up to glare at Sasuke but realized he was gone. He looked around. Everyone was gone. "Huh!" Naruto started jumping around. "Where is everyone? Where did they…"

"They left Naruto. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Tsunade yelled from behind her desk. "GET THE HELL OUT."

"OK," Naruto growled. Naruto walked out of the office only to find Sasuke waiting beside the door. He didn't even look up. "Damn this guy," Naruto thought. "Lets go," Sasuke said in his emotionless voice. They walked out of the building and began running to the gate where everyone was waiting.

Naruto was happy when he reached the gate. He didn't have to be alone with Sasuke anymore and he was happy to have a mission with everyone again. He turned. Hinata was there. Standing right by the gate. That was the only difference but he thought it would be good for everyone if she was there. "Maybe Sakura will finally get over Sasuke now," Naruto thought.

Hinata looked up just as Naruto and Sasuke reached to gate. Something went through her. A feeling of relief. She didn't know why she felt that way but she did. They began to walk northeast to the village. They know it wouldn't that long to get there. About a day they figured.

The sun began to set yet there was no sign of the enemy anywhere. "Lets set up camp for now," Sasuke said. "I don't sense the enemy and we should rest for tomorrow anyways." Everyone nodded. Naruto was too tired to argue. He didn't get much sleep last night and when he did get to sleep to was so closed to time he didn't hear his alarm going off. Naruto through up his tent as quickly as he could and then crawled in a went to bed. His head began to fill up with dreams. Dreams of everything. It was heard to keep track of them. Each one would fade into one another. Slowly, slowly.

Outside Sasuke and Hinata sat by the fire. Yet no words were exchanged. Hinata wondered if it would always be like this. She stood up and walked right in font in Sasuke. She bent down and leaned her head forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. His cheek felt so warm against her lips. She slowly pulled back. She went forward again and caught Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled back. He was stunned. He cleared his throat. "Hinata…I…" Sasuke tried to talk but was interrupted. " I'm going to bed now. Good night Sasuke," Hinata said. Sasuke looked up to see her blushing and then she turned around to go to her tent.

When Hinata reached her tent the feeling wouldn't go away the feeling she always got when she was around them. But this time the feeling was stronger. "This feeling. Was it because I kissed him," she wonder. She dropped onto her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Sasuke sat outside by the fire. Feelings went through him. He didn't understand them. He never felt this way. He decided to go to bed. Everyone else had so way not he thought.

Naruto woke up with a start. The dream he had. The feelings in it. He know those feelings. He couldn't remember the dream though but he knew he was so happy. Happily in love. But he know one thing about his dream. The person he was so happy with wasn't Sakura. He shook his head. "It's just a dream. Of course I love Sakura." He thought. He got up and went outside. He began to go to the closest river that was only a five minute walk. When he got there he splashed water and his face. It felt so cool against his face. He looked around to see how wonderful everything looked at night. Then he heard a noise. He turned around. Standing behind him were people in large cloaks. "the enemy," he thought. He jumped up. He was ready for anything. He would kill them all if he had to. No one moved for a few minutes. Then one spoke. " I know everything about you, Naruto. Your past, present, and your future," said a deep voice. "So what, Naruto said. " What the hell do you want?"

"We want you to join us and attack Konoha. If we take it over you wont need to worry if they will make you Hokage or not. You will be in charge and everyone will be under your comand." said the deep voice.

"Hell no," Naruto said. He began to charge at the enemy but they had already left.

Running high in the trees were the people who just left. " I know you will come tomorrow. We will be waiting for you, Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleeting Thoughts

Chapter 3

Turning Away

Before Naruto had realized it, it was morning. He didn't even remember going back to his tent to sleep. He rolled over onto his back and thought about what had happen last night. He couldn't remember much though. He got up and went outside. There Naruto saw a guy with a long cloak on. He remembered what happened. Naruto pulled out a kunai and throw it and the guy. It skinned across his left arm cutting it. The sleeve began to become soaked in blood. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto yell. He began to charge at the enemy when an arm reached out and stopped him. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke. "Sasuke…its…last night…" Naruto tried to speak but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Why are you attacking Mr. Yamada? Why do you have to be so stupid?" Naruto began to get angry.

The two girls rushed out of their tents. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke then at Mr. Yamada.

"What's going on?" Saskura asked. Only silence came. "Sasuke you don't understand…" Naruto began to speak. "Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said glaring down at Naruto. "Attacking the client. How stupid are you. What do…." Sasuke kept talking but Naruto had stop listening. He was tired of how Sasuke treated him. No not just Sasuke but everyone else. "Shut up! Sasuke." Naruto yelled. Naruto wrapped his fist into a ball and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stepped back. Warm sticky blood ran down the side of his mouth. "I hate this. I hate the way everyone treats me. I try to get respected and the only thing I get is you yelling at me and Sakura pretending she likes me." Naruto stopped yelling and took in a deep breath. Just as he was going to start up again he heard the same voice from last night. Naruto looked up and saw that the person who was talking was Mr.Yamada. "So you…." Naruto tried to finish what he was going to say but couldn't. His heart began to pound. Faster and faster it went. He began to walk forward. He wasn't even listening to what Mr. Yamada was saying. Naruto stopped right in front of him and nodded his head. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura yelled. "What is going on?" Naruto turned to her but didn't saying anything. A twisted smile went across his face. He didn't seem like the same Naruto anymore. He was turning away. Turning away from everyone. Getting so far away from everyone that no one could reach him.

Feelings shot through Hinata. She stood there stunned. She wanted to be sick. The feelings were stronger then ever. The feelings that she has yet figured out what they meant. When the feeling mellowed she looked up. "Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Naruto is coming with me," said Mr. Yamada. Then right before her eyes they were gone. "Naruto." Hinata yelled but no answer. She looked around only to find herself lost. Everything was getting out of control for her. Not understanding and feeling so lost. She knew it had to be the feelings she has been feeling lately but she didn't know what to do. If she didn't know what they meant then how was she going to solve it. She wanted to understand so she began to think of when they first started happening but he thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke. "Everyone you stay here. I will go after him. I don't know what they are planning but it has got to be stopped. Just as Sasuke was about to leave Hinata stopped him. "I want to go too!" She said. But Sasuke refused. Then by the time she could protest he was gone.


End file.
